Darklight
by AniMe2319
Summary: She was born into a time of war, into a family destined to stand in the very eye of the storm. Will she be lost to the darkness or blaze a new trail forward? Semi-SI/OC Reincarnation
1. Prologue

May 6, 1972

It is a lovely spring morning when the letter comes. Euphemia, Fleamont and James, still sitting at the table, are quite surprised when a large barn owl comes gliding into the room, an ivory envelope tied to its leg. It lands rather gracefully on the back of one of the many empty chairs in the large, stately dining hall, it's black eyes fixed on Fleamont. It takes a moment for the dark haired man to place whose owl it is, before a warm grin breaks over his boyish features. Unwilling to wait a moment more, Fleamont quickly scrambles to his feet, nearly overturning his chair in his haste, and snatches the letter from the bird's leg, earning an outraged squawk in reply. The man paid the bird no mind, far too focused on the piece of parchment held in his hands.

"I'll be switched, it's finally happened!"

The woman and young boy trade confused looks, both watching with horrified fascination as the older man breaks out into a jig right in the middle of breakfast. Deciding to ignore the ongoing insanity until reality reasserts itself, the chestnut haired woman rises gracefully to her feet, taking a small plate full of bacon and placing it in front of the tired bird. The owl hoots gratefully, greedily seizing a rasher of bacon in one of its clawed feet. The woman had only a moment to smile fondly before a pair of strong arms around her waist sweep her into an impromptu waltz.

"Fleamont Hardwin Potter, what in Merlin's name has gotten into you?!" she all but shrieks, bright hazel eyes wide with surprise.

"It's wonderful news, Darling! Dorea and Charles are going to have a baby!"

"What?! Are you certain, Monty? After last time I thought...how far along is she?"

"Eighteen weeks! Well into the second trimester! The healers have confirmed that the child is developing well and will carry to term!"

The man's good cheer proves to be contagious as the woman soon joins him in laughter, tears of joy glistening in her eyes.

James sat stunned in his chair, never had he seen his reserved and dignified parents behave in such a fashion! He didn't know what was happening, but it had to be something special!

October 31, 1972

A frigid wind was howling through the trees, shaking the branches and rattling the windows of the large manor on the outskirts of Tulsk. Its heavy stone walls and Celtic-influenced architecture should have made it auspicious, famous even, but for the wards that kept it hidden from prying eyes. Safe within these walls, the pained cries of a woman echoed hauntingly. Pale hair clung to her sweat soaked brow as the woman tried to breathe through the worst pain she had ever experienced in her life.

"That's it, almost there! I can see the head now! Just a few more pushes!" The healer urges, excitement coloring his voice. As well it should, this being the thirteenth hour of her labor and she is well and truly ready to welcome her child into the world. For years she _ached_ to hold a babe in her arms and now it is finally time, if only the little one would _come out!_

Finally, after another twenty minutes of pushing and straining, the stillness of the night is shattered by a shrill cry. She could feel her heart leap in joy as a small form was lifted into the healer's arms, a swish of his wand and all the liquid is gone from the infant's skin. Another swish and a warm smile breaks across the healer's face.

"Congratulations Mrs. Potter, it's a healthy little girl!"

She knows she should respond and thank him for all his trouble, but her eyes are locked on the still squalling form of her daughter. He gently extends the baby toward her and without even thinking she finds her arms reaching out toward her child. Only when her daughter is cradled protectively against her breast does she relax. Dorea's tired eyes drink in the sight of their long awaited gift. A tiny, upturned nose wrinkled in discontent, mouth turned downward into a frown, eyes scrunched tightly shut and tufts of dark hair fluffed wildly in all direction, soft as down feathers; she is the most perfect thing she has ever seen. At last the infant quieted down and drifted off into sleep.

"She's perfect."

The breathy whisper draws her attention to her husband, who now stands beside her at the head of the bed. His hazel eyes fixed onto their daughter's sleeping form, an expression of profound awe visible on his aristocratic features.

He spends a few breathless moments merely gazing at her, before he gingerly reaches out to stroke her chubby little cheek. Pride wars with fatherly love as he gazes upon the face of his first child.

"Have you decided upon a name?" The healer asks, a quill poised in his hand as waits to finish filling out the birth records.

"We have." Charlus responds, his eyes never leaving the child in her arms. "Welcome to the world, Cordelia Lycoris Potter."


	2. With a Single Step

" _A journey of a thousand miles_

 _begins with a single step"_

 _~ Lao Tzu_

September, 1973

It was a gradual thing, like the changing of the seasons. There was no single day when I simply woke up remembering a past life, I had always somewhat remembered. I simply hadn't been able to comprehend what those memories meant until my body was old enough to handle more complex thought patterns. Not falling asleep every few minutes also helped. For the most part, I tried not to dwell on the past. What was done was done and I had no intention of missing out on my future. I would keep moving forward, one step at a time...literally, this learning how to walk business was hard!

"Come on, Lia, come to Papa! That's my girl!" Father beamed like the proud papa he was as I took my first shaky steps. My legs felt like undercooked noodles and sweat quickly gathered on my brow, but I persisted. I was a grown woman damn it! No way in hell was I gonna let a little thing like toddlerhood get in my way! I took one step, then another.

"Slow and steady, Lia. You can do it, just a little bit further!" he encouraged, arms extended out toward me as he knelt on the plush carpeting of the sitting room. The soft cushioning was precisely why I had chosen here to take my first steps.

Glancing back up, my eyes caught my father's face. His eyes were a rich chocolate, crinkled at the corners from smiling, and his messy ebony locks were parted stylishly to the side. His full lips, half-hidden under a pyramid shaped mustache, were stretched into a broad grin and a neat goatee adorned his square jaw.

He really was a handsome man, but it was still strange seeing people wearing such formal clothing.

A sky colored button up shirt under a plaid beige colored waistcoat, his dark brown blazer and navy bowtie tossed carelessly on the sofa. A pair of plain dress shoes under dark brown trousers and a bronze pocket watch completed his outfit.

My legs started to quake beneath me, I was running out of time. This was my moment of truth! Sink or swim, and I had no intention of suffering the _indignity_ of crawling for any longer than absolutely necessary. Gathering my last bit of strength, I sprinted the last few steps, barreling into my father's arms with a muffled "Oof!".

Not a second later I found myself flying through the air as my father twirled in circles beneath me, his strong arms holding me aloft. The proud grin on his aristocratic features filled me with warmth even as I giggled in sheer joy.

"You did it! I'm so proud of you! Who's the smartest little girl to ever grace the earth? You are! Yes you are! You're growing so fast! Soon you'll be going off to school and learning magic with other children and-"

Abruptly the spinning stopped and I found myself looking into my father's uncharacteristically serious chocolate eyes.

"I need you to promise me something, Cordelia."

I felt my eyes unconsciously widen. Father _never_ called me Cordelia. It was always Lia or princess or dearheart, but _never_ Cordelia.

"No boys until you're thirty, ok princess?"

If I had been standing I would have face-vaulted.

 _:Really, that's why he was all grim? I thought he was gonna tell me something serious! Wait, did he say something about magi-:_

"Really, darling? She's not even a year old yet, she's hardly going to elope with the neighbor boy." My mother's rich alto voice rang with amusement as she stepped gracefully into the sitting room. My father's face all but glowed with love as he turned to face her.

Dark amethyst orbs danced with mirth beneath arched brows, a smile tugging at the corner of soft pink cupid's bow lips. Her small, slightly upturned nose was set delicately on her heart shaped face. Pale blond hair swept up into an elegant chignon and a mermaid style black dress, topped with white floral lace, covered most of her creamy peach skin.

"It's never too early to lay some ground rules, my queen."

"Oh, I'm afraid I must disagree with _this_ rule, dear. I'm quite looking forward to the idea of grandchildren." she said, a sly smirk stretching across her angelic features and mischief clear in her sparkling eyes.

"G-grandchildren?! But she's not-she can't-that's just-" He spluttered, vehement denials over my future love life randomly spewing forth as he clutched me tightly to his chest.

"As much as I enjoy making you suffer, I am actually here because it is time to put our little princess down for a nap. It is nearly a quarter past one and if she does not sleep now, she will be quite cross this evening."

My father wilted dramatically, a comical pout visible on his lips. Despite his overdramatics, father truly was loath to let me go. It had taken all of my mother's considerable wit to persuade him that it was time for me to start walking, as he was quite ready and willing to carry me around for the rest of my life. Not that I would have let him, but still.

As much as the adult in me wanted to kick up a fuss over having to take a nap, I really _was_ exhausted. My eyelids were beginning to droop and a small yawn escaped me as I snuggled into my father's chest. The rich aroma of coffee mixed with parchment filled my nose, and the steady beat of his heart soon lulled me into a light doze. The feeling of being carried barely registered, though I did take notice when my father attempted to put me down into my crib. I whined plaintively at the loss of warmth, my eyes blearily blinking back open.

"Hush, my little princess. Daddy will still be here when you wake."

Feeling reassured, I let my eyes drift shut once more, lulled into a peaceful slumber by the gentle rocking motion of my crib.

From that day onwards there was no stopping me! I toddled and waddled everywhere I could, my mother trailing patiently after me. I spent countless days exploring the vast manor I called home. Parlours, guest rooms, a solarium, a sewing room, and even a library! It was during one of my many explorations that I made a life changing discovery. There, hanging on the wall of one of the many parlours, was a large tapestry artfully woven with the Potter family tree. Several of the names were frighteningly familiar and it didn't take long for all the little pieces to fit neatly into place.

"What is it, Princess? Are you looking at the tapestry? I suppose it's never too early to learn about your heritage." bending down she scooped me up in her arms, settling me comfortably on her left hip.

"This is your father and I, right here." she pointed a set of names near the bottom of the tree. "And this one here is you, Cordelia Lycoris Potter. See?"

"Mamamamama…" I babbled and giggled appreciatively, hoping it would encourage her to keep talking, I _needed_ to know. It seemed to work as she smiled at me fondly before pointing out another set of names to the right of her's.

"This one here is your Uncle Fleamont, your father's younger brother, and his wife, your Aunt Euphemia. See that name beneath them, that is your cousin James. Can you say James? Juh-ames?"

"Juh, Juh-ay, Juh-aim, Jaim?" That was the best I was going to be able to manage, as the 's' sound was still eluding me.

"Wonderful! You certainly inherited my brains... _thank the stars…"_

 _:I don't think I was supposed to hear that last part:_

"You will be seeing your cousin James soon, in just over a week, in fact. Aren't you excited, dear?"

 _:I don't think excitement is the right word. Try terrified.:_

 **Dong.** **Dong. Dong. Dong.**

"Goodness me, is it already that late? Come, Princess. It is nearly time for your father to return home from work. We should go greet him by the door, yes?"

The question was clearly rhetorical as she turned on heel and walked briskly out of the room. I was actually relieved to be carried, after a revelation like that, I doubt I would have been able to walk _anywhere_. Thoughts tumbled through my mind like leaves caught in storm. I was scared, and more than a little confused, but there were a few things I was now certain of.

I was reborn in the world of Harry Potter. I was a toddler in a world of magic, a first cousin to _James Potter_ , _and_ born _eight years_ before the main character! It would be a miracle if I lived to see my baby cousin's birth.

 _:Well damn, that certainly changes things:_


	3. Perception

" _There are things known and_

 _there are things unknown, and_

 _in between are the doors of perception."_

 _~Aldous Huxley_

* * *

October 31, 1973

I couldn't help but to gawk shamelessly at the extravagance surrounding me. I'd always known that the manor was beautiful, but I'd never seen it quite like this before. The oak floors had been scrubbed until they gleamed with a mirror-like brilliance. The heavy linen drapes were pulled back to allow the sunlight to filter through, reflecting beautifully off the crystal chandeliers. Flowers were tied to every sconce and streamers hung tastefully from the coffered ceilings. The wood panelled walls, decorated with intricate celtic themed carvings, were now adorned with moving portraits of Potters past and mystical creatures. The cacophony of voices and animal calls gave the manor a feeling of life that it's previous silence had been lacking. House elves flitted to and fro, far too busy to keep to the shadows as they normally did. Apparently they were rather shy, even around family.

Mother was barking out orders left and right, her wand a blur of movement as she conjured, levitated, charmed and warded like a woman on a mission. Father had wisely retreated to his study after Mother had given him 'The Look' when he made one too many mistakes with the decorations. Not that I could blame him, Mother could be terrifying when she was in a mood. I was so entranced that I didn't notice her shift in attention until it was far too late.

"Wispy, take Cordelia up to her room and get her ready for the party. The guests will be arriving soon and I want her ready to greet them."

Mother had barely finished speaking when I felt a bony hand take mine and a sudden sensation of pressure overwhelmed me. A heartbeat later and the feeling disappeared, leaving me sitting on the carpet in my room. I blinked owlishly, trying to to absorb the fact that I was now halfway across the manor when a sharp crack sounded. I whipped my head around only to gape in awe as my entire wardrobe floated out of my closet to hover in front of me. The diminutive being snapped their fingers again, this time replacing my current dress with one of my fancier ones. The elf shook their head, muttering under their breath before snapping once more. The process continued for what felt like hours, each dress earning a frown and a shake of the head. A scowl formed on my face as I began to get impatient.

 _:This is ridiculous! I'm_ one _year old, why the hell do I have so many clothes?!:_

I could feel my eyebrow starting to twitch when the small being finally paused, their bulging eyes narrowed as they scrutinized me carefully. The dress was a rather pretty one, pure white on top with a purple chiffon skirt edged in white floral lace. A large purple bow, the knot studded with a silver encrusted pearl, stood out proudly from the waistline on the back of the skirt. Completing the outfit was a pair of tiny white dress shoes with matching bows and a larger bow which was clipped in my hair on the back of my head.

I held my breath, the anticipation was nearly killing me. A moment passed before they nodded slowly, muttering quietly under their breath "That'll have to be doing."

 _:Finally! Thank the stars!:_

My celebration was short-lived as their bony hand grabbed mine and the pressure returned, only to vanish just as quickly. The noise hit me all at once as I found myself sitting back in the parlour. I wasn't sure I liked that method of travel, it felt jarring and left me disoriented. Wispy gently slipped their hand out of mine and turned to face my mother.

"Mistress, the little Miss is being ready now." they announced, their squeaky voice making it impossible to determine their gender.

Mother turned to face me, taking in my current outfit with narrowed eyes before her expression melted into a soft smile. She had chosen to wear a mauve silk sheath gown overlaid with white lace, it's sheer sleeves hugging her arms tightly. Her pale hair was pulled back into an elegant bun, mauve and silver ribbons woven into the silken strands. She was stunning, and I found myself slightly jealous of how effortless she made it seem.

"She looks beautiful Wispy, thank you. Please take her to Charlus, I have still a few things to do before the guest arrive." With that she turned back to the parlour, her wand once more a blur as she set to work.

Wispy reached out to take my hand again, but I shook my head stubbornly, pushing myself up to my feet.

"I walk." I told them, my face set in a cherubic scowl.

Wispy hesitated, pausing to look over at my mother in uncertainty. Sensing her dilema I raised my voice.

"Mama! I walk!"

"That's fine, dear. But if you get tired you have to let Wispy take you, ok?" she responded, her movements never faltering despite her divided attention.

"Yes, Mama."

Appearing more at ease now that they had clear instructions, Wispy shadowed me silently as I toddled my way out of the room and down the hall. It was a bit of a walk, being halfway across the manor, but I was stubbornly determined to do this on my own.

 _:Curse these stubby legs! When did the manor get so damn big?!:_

I nearly crowed with joy when I finally spotted the door to Father's study. Huffing tiredly, I paused in the doorway, scanning the room for my father. My eyebrows furrowed as I failed to immediately spot him.

"Papa?" I called, waiting for a response.

Silence.

 _:Should I go in?:_

Father had warned me on several occasions that I was not to enter his study by myself. But I wasn't alone, I had Wispy with me and Mother had _told me_ to come in here, that meant it was ok, right?

With a mental shrug I toddled forward, my little shoes clacking on the hardwood floors. I could feel my eyes grow wide with wonder as I tried to look at everything at once. The room was split into two sections, a sitting area and the actual desk and chairs. Bookshelves lined the walls, stretching from floor to ceiling and crammed full of tomes about every subject imaginable. Heavy persian rugs covered much of the floor in warm shades of cream, red and gold.

The furniture, like that in the rest of the house, was victorian inspired and intricately carved with celtic knots. The massive desk at the far end of the room was similarly designed, its surface covered in baubles and loose papers.

I almost turned away when a subtle white glow from the corner of the desk caught my attention. I toddled closer, standing on tiptoes to try and peer over the edge of the table. No luck.

 _:Curse these short legs:_

Determined to sate my curiosity, I walked around the back of the desk and over to the massive wingback chair. Using all the strength my pudgy arms could muster I climbed up onto the seat. The effort left my arms aching from the strain. Still, I pressed onwards. Climbing onto the surface of the desk, I crawled over to the corner where I had seen the glow. There sat a pair of holey stones. Formed from some type of mottled grey rock, they glowed with a pale white light. Tiny runes were carved delicately into the surface.

I watched in silent awe as the markings pulsed with light, a soft whistling sound rising and falling in time with the glow. The seemed to grow louder, drowning out all other sound as the light eclipsed my vision. It felt as though it was _calling_ to me. The urge to reach out and touch it grew until it was all consuming. My tiny hand hovered but a hairsbreadth above them when I was pulled harshly away. Blinking in shock as the world around me shifted jarringly back into focus, I was surprised to discover that I was now back on the floor.

"Young Miss isn't to be touching the things on Master's Desk."

Of course, how could I have forgotten that Wispy was still following me? Had _they_ heard the song? Maybe I should ask-

"There you are, Princess! I've been looking for you everywhere! The party is just about to start! If we're not on time your mother will have my head! _Literally…"_

 _:I don't think I was supposed to hear that last part:_

In a few long strides Father had crossed the room and swept me up into his arms. Propped up on his hip, I gazed over his shoulder at the desk. Both stones lay innocuously on the wooden surface, as if the entire episode had been nothing more than a flight of fancy.

"Are you feeling alright, Darling?"

My Father's voice drew me back to the present. I quickly pasted a smile on my face, giving him a cute "Un!", and a resolute nod. Seemingly appeased, he started toward the ballroom. Unable to resist, I snuck a quick peek over his shoulder just as he crossed the threshold. The stones gave out a quick flash, almost like a wink, before we turned the corner and they disappeared from sight. For that one brief moment, it almost felt as though something unseen was staring back at me.

 _:Was that real? Or was I just imagining it? No, I'm sure I felt something:_

And yet, strangely, I felt unafraid.

 _:Just what the hell is going on here?:_

* * *

Author's Note

Yay! I finally finished the chapter! Sorry it took so long, there were some plot points I decided to take out as they just didn't fit and a few more I decided to add. Next chapter we'll get to the party! Who's on the guest list? I guess you'll find out next time! Thanks for reading!


End file.
